Birthday
by IloveKodiSmit-Mcphee4eva
Summary: Normans Parents decide to split up Sandra takes Nor man Daisy (O.C) and Kendall (O.C) and Perry is With Courtney but 2 months later on Friday the 13th of December Normans 13th Birthday something very bad happens to Norman and the family has to come back together to help him what will happen when they all have to help each other bad summary great story O.C's aren't used so much R&R!


**Okay so I know it's been so long and I haven't finished my other story but this is an idea that has been bugging me for like 3 weeks so yeahhh... hope you like and dont worry I ****WILL **** get that other story finished so hope you guys like! :) Oh yeah and in this I made a few new changes to Normans life he has a little sister called Daisy who is five but much more mature for her age and a little brother Kendall who is 3 years old and wants to be just like Norman when he grows up.**

**PNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPN**

The sun was setting on Sunday the 13th of October 2013 and 12 year old Norman Babcock was in his room, but this day was like no other...Norman was very anxious about something... and this smoething was asking could he go to the halloween store whith Neil, to help him get really scary stuff for halloween.

Now this wouldn't be much of a big deal but it was a giant deal for Norman...Because it was to be asked to someone who didn't really think his best friend Neil was a very good influence! but it had to be done! otherwise he definatly wouldn't be able to go. but he still had to ask the one person he didnt have the best relationship with...His DAD.

Again most people didn't have a problem with asking a question like this to a person like that, but Perry still didn't exactly believe in the afterlife( even though he saw the whole witch zombie ghost ect. thing just last year) and thought that Neil was dragging Norman closer and closer to "**THE DARK SIDE**" As he would generally put would ask his mother but she would simply just say "we'll see" or "ask your Father" So he thought he might aswell skip the bit with Sandra to save his breath.

When Norman came downstairs and past Courtney, Daisy and Kendall, he noticed both his parents were in the kitchen. He came to the door, stopped, took in a deep breath and opened the door.

Sandra was making a Sunday Roast for dinner as they usually would slash talking on the phone to Neils Mother and Perry was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

Norman gulped as he went over to his Father. "um Dad can I speak with you...for a moment...please"

Perry looked up from the paper annoyed "What is it now Norman?"

Norman Cleared his throat nervously and continued "I was wondering, you see um Neil doesnt know what would be scary enough for halloween and he asked me to go with him to the halloween store to-!"

"No" the chunky bearded man cut him off.

"What? but you didn't even hear what I had to say..." Norman replied with a slight tone of aggrivation in his voice.

"I don't care I heard enough you're not going with that annoying fat...THING to the halloween store"

**PNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPN**

**NORMANS P.O.V:**

"Annoying fat thing?" okay Dad, I said I wanted to go with Neil not you! Jeez of course not that would be embaressing!

**PNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPN**

"He isn't annoying!" Norman said getting Angry and upset at the same time "why do you do that?! why do you try and push me as far away as possible so that we don't like eachother!?"

"I think he's a bad influence"

"Why Because you dont like him!?"

"yes thats exactly it Norman!"

"But its not fair!"

"Its as fair as it could be! now go to your room! "

"BUT DAD!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

**PNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPN**

**NORMANS P.O.V:**

I felt as if my heart had litterally split in two! I had of course knew that something like this would be said sometime soon seeing as we were never on the best terms with eachother, but as soon as I heard these words I knew that that was it...he didn't want me anymore...I had to go to my room before I burst into tears infront of them...

**PNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPN**

Normans eyes began to water "...um..." he said in a shaky voice, "Excuse me...for a second" after that he went upstairs to his room.

Sandra stood in shock of her husbands words that had just been spoken to their oldest son "...Um Sorry Mrs. Downe I'm gonna Have to call you back" Sandra Said and hung up. "Perry!" she said in a dissapointed tone, "What was that about!"

"I said he couldn't go with Neil to the halloween store! it's not my fault he wasn't taking no for an answer!" Perry said as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"Well too bad because i was talking on to the phone with Neils mother and after something like that said to him he's definatly going"

"He didn't think anything of it Sandra!"

"are you kidding he almost collapsed on the ground crying! and I wouldn't Blame him! is that what you think of him Perry? that hes too weird for your liking so you disown him?! what happened to the young gentleman that used to never judge a book by it's cover?"

"How am I supposed to know! that man went missing when Norman First started talking to thin air!"

"Well you better find him if you ever want a New Wife! because I'm Done with this!"

"What so your just going to leave like that?"

"Yes I am and I'm taking Norman Daisy and Kendall with me! The little ones need a Proper Parent and I can't put Norman through any more suffering Courtney can keep you company she's the child you favour right?"

before Perry could reply she had left the room and in an hour she had conforted Norman told him to go dry his eyes Got herself and the kids packed and was at the door ready to leave.

Norman said goodbye to Courtney but he Did not say goodbye to his father

Daisy said goodbye to Courtney and Perry

Sandra said goodbye to Courtney with tears in her eyes but then turned to Perry and said "I hope youre happy"

But Kendall didn't want to leave his sister and his Daddy and started crying when they were leaving.

Sandra got to her Mothers house with the kids and they then stayed there.

**PNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPN**

**Sandra's P.O.V:**

That was it I was done with him treating Norman like Shit It was time to go I left him with Courtney because I feel like they have a Better relationship then she and I do I Just didn't want to leave my baby...but then I realised that she's older now and deserves some privacy anyway, besides when I went up to Norman he was crying his eyes out I just felt so bad that I had to give him a hug and run my fingers through his soft spikey hair and say "shhhh shhh it's alright momma's gotcha" just like when he used to have a nightmare as a baby. He used to love that, it used to calm him right down. And to be honest I noticed that it still does! He was okay again after five minuites so i could explain everything to him.

**PNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPN**

**So that was the First chapter of this story done! sorry it was really short but anyway! I hope you liked it dont worry guys i will be uploading more so *wink* that'll be fun :) thanks for reading and remember I WILL MARRY REVIEWS! lol**


End file.
